


In Your Room

by molstrom



Series: Freak Like Me [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: Same universe as the rest of the series. Follows chronologically after "Dirty Little Secret". Jax decides to let Opie play with Veronica.
Relationships: Veronica Mars/Jax Teller, Veronica Mars/Opie Winston
Series: Freak Like Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970560
Kudos: 3





	In Your Room

I’m at the courthouse with a client when I get a text message from Opie saying:  
‘Jax is in a bad mood today.’  
‘Thanks for the heads up.’

When I’m done at the courthouse I go to Jax’s house. As I’m braiding my hair, Jax calls.  
“Hey, Jax.”  
“Where are you?”  
“No ‘hi’? Are we just not doing that anymore?”  
“Sorry, baby. Hi, Veronica.”  
“I’m waiting for you in your room.”  
“Oh, my baby. Such a good girl. I’ll be home in five minutes.”  
I hang up and quickly finish braiding my hair and removing my clothes, folding them nicely and placing them on the dresser before kneeling next to the door as he likes.

When he walks into the room he runs his fingers over my shoulders as he walks past me. He takes his clothes off, dropping them in a pile before walking to the closet and taking a blindfold out.

He walks over to me and says:  
“Stand up.”  
I stand up and he puts the blindfold on me.  
“I have a surprise for you today, Veronica.”  
“What is it, sir?”  
“A friend is going to play with you while I watch.”  
“Which friend, sir?”

Jax doesn’t answer me and I start to get nervous, but then there’s a mouth against my ear and a low, gruff voice says:  
“It’s me. Do you consent to playing with me?”  
“Opie?”  
“Yes. But that is the last time you will use my name today.”  
“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”  
“Do you consent?”  
“Yes, please, sir.”  
“Good.”  
He moves me towards the bed and pushes me so I’m bent over the edge of it. My hands are on the bed and I’m standing with my ass in the air. He runs his hand down my spine and rubs my ass cheek before saying:  
“Are you ready?”  
“Yes, sir.”

He spanks me and I moan.   
“Stay quiet, Veronica.”  
“Sorry, sir. I’ll do my best.”  
He spanks me repeatedly, and then suddenly stops and moves away from me. I stay where he put me and wait for him to come back. When he does, he rubs my ass again and says:  
“Are you ready for more?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
He removes his hand from my ass and suddenly he hits me with a hard rod. I call out and whimper when he hits me again.  
“I said to stay quiet, Veronica.”  
“I’m sorry, sir. It hurts.”  
“Is it too much for you?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“You want to stop?”  
“Please, sir.”

I feel his hands untie the straps of the blindfold and then he gently pulls me up so I’m standing. He turns me around so I’m facing him and wipes my tears away.   
“I’m sorry, baby. I thought you could handle it.”  
“I’m sorry, sir.”  
“No, love…Stop. We’re not playing anymore. You don’t have to call me sir or apologize for wanting to stop. It was too much.”

I look around the room and realize Jax is not there.  
“Where?”  
“Club emergency. He’ll be back later.”  
“Oh.”  
“I can call him if you need.”  
“No…it’s just…”  
“What, Veronica?”  
I look up at him and say:  
“I stopped playing, so the rule is that I don’t get my reward…But I really want your cock inside of me.”  
“Well, I guess it’s a good thing he’s not here to enforce the rules.”

I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down so I can kiss him. He slides his hands down my body to my thighs and picks me up, sliding into me. I pull away from his mouth and gasp as he bottoms out.  
“You’re so tight, Veronica.”  
“I think I’m just tiny and you’re a fucking giant.”  
“Are you okay? I’m not hurting you, right?”  
“You’re not hurting me, Ope. You feel so good inside me. I have a question though.”  
“Of course you do, you’re Veronica Mars.”  
“Why’d you take off your wedding ring? It’s not like I don’t know that you’re married…Since you’re married to my sister and all.”  
“I didn’t want the ring to hurt you.”  
“Ah. I’m used to you being in me now, can we start fucking now?”  
“I’m going to save the fucking for next time when we aren’t alone. This time, I’m going to make love to you…slowly. How I’ve always wanted to.”


End file.
